Take the Time
Take the Time is a song by Dream Theater. It is the third song from their second album, ''Images and Words''. Take the Time is the third radio single release from the album and its second video release. Is the only song from Dream Theater that feature lyrics from all 5 members of the band. Personnel * Mike Portnoy - Drums, lyrics * John Petrucci - Guitar, lyrics * John Myung - Bass, lyrics * Kevin Moore - Keyboard, lyrics * James LaBrie - Vocals, lyrics Lyrics "Hold it now!" "Wait a minute..." "Come on!" Just let me catch my breath... I've heard the promises I've seen the mistakes I've had my fair share of tough breaks I need a new voice, a new law, a new way Take the time, reevaluate It's time to pick up the pieces, Go back to square one I think it's time for a change There is something that I feel To be something that is real I feel the heat within my mind And craft new changes with my eyes Giving freely wandering promises A place with decisions I'll fashion I won't waste another breath You can feel the waves coming on (It's time to take the time) Let them destroy you or carry you on (It's time to take the time) You're fighting the weight of the world But no one can save you this time Close your eyes You can find all you need in your mind The unbroken spirit Obscured and disquiet Finds clearness this trial demands And at the end of this day sighs an anxious relief For the fortune lies still in his hands If there's pensive fear, a wasted year A man must learn to cope If his obsession's real, Suppression that he feels must turn to hope Life is no more assuring than love (It's time to take the time) There are no answers from voices above (It's time to take the time) You're fighting the weight of the world And no one can save you this time Close your eyes You can find all you need in your mind I close my eyes And feel the water rise around me Drown the bear of time Let my senses fall away I can see much clearer now, I'm blind "Ora che ho perso la vista..." "Ci vedo di piu..." Find all you need in your mind If you take the time Analysis Take the Time, as it has multiple lyricists and is laden with metaphors, can be a bit daunting to analyze. Closer inspection reveals it to be autobiographical, particularly about the period of time since When Dream and Day Unite. The song refers to the band's many struggles. An example of this is "I need a new voice" referring to the band's need for a new vocalist and "Go back to square one" referring to the band basically having to start from scratch. Tone Take the Time is an anthemic song, though it contains different sections and an extended length, being fairly progressive. The song is somewhat known for its chorus, which is popularly sung live by the audience. Notes A video was shot for Take the Time and a radio-edit was released, though neither were used. The video is for the most part a performance video with some mild conceptual elements. The sampled voice saying "Ora che ho perso la vista, ci vedo di più" used during the song is from the film "Cinema Paradiso". The voice saying "Wait a minute..." is sampled from the ending of Frank Zappa's "Dancin' Fool", "Hold up!" is sampled from "Christmas Rapping" by Kurtis Blow, and "Come On!" comes from "Power to the People" by Public Enemy. The song was remixed for use on Greatest Hit (...and 21 Other Pretty Cool Songs). Take the Time was originally known as "Grab That Feel". Live Performances Take the Time is a popular song live, and often has much audience participation in the vocals. Performances are usually extended, with the solo sections lengthening the song upwards of 14 minutes long. Appearances * Images and Words - Original recorded version * Take the Time (promo CD single) - edit and LP versions * The Silent Man - Demo version * Through Her Eyes - Live medley * Once in a LIVEtime - Live version * Chaos in Motion - Live version * Greatest Hit (...and 21 Other Pretty Cool Songs) - Remix * Taste the Memories - Live version * The ATCO Demos - Demo version * Images and Words 15th Anniversary Performance - Live version * Images and Words Demos - Instrumental demo version and vocal demo version * Los Angeles, California 5/18/98 - Live version * New York City 3/4/93 - Live version Category:Songs Category:Images and Words era